


Overwhelmed

by GodSendConspirator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Wanted to practice hurting you people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil should only be tampered with by those with strong wills, does Korra possess one strong enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

Korra stood motionless. Her body was frozen, in fear, in pain, in shock; she was overwhelmed with pure agony. A seething fountain of hate and regret had bubbled over. It's waters had flooded her world, and now, Korra stood as the only witness of what had once been. The only being left to care, her punishment.

This is where she had been trained, and the sight of the eruption. For four years, she had come here nearly every day, spending hour after hour in the subterranean halls, learning to master herself. Learning to master others. But before all this...

It had been Asami's idea. She had taken Varrick and Bataar Jr.'s work, discovered that Korra could influence spirit vines by channeling Raava's own spirit energy. Korra had thought it would be good to learn, to be better prepared, in case another collosal, spirit- energy powered machine ever walked the earth again. So they had trained.

It was just them at first. Then Varrick had joined. Then Battar Jr. And even Kuvira, released from prison to help build the top secret machine that would become Korra's conduit to the spirit world.

The idea was that the machine could amplify Raava's presence without resorting to the avatar state. Then, the machine would siphon the energy away, store it in thick glass cylinders. Asami had designed an robot which could take the energy, inject it into spirit vines, and thus, control them. 

When they revealed them, they were hailed as the greatest minds of their time, Asami, Varrick, and Bataar Jr. that is. Kuvira was given an honorable mention, her charges were cleared, and she was declared a major component of the design of the robot and its control mechanisms, so complex only she could control them.

Everything was fine. Everything was great. Spirit vines could now be easily cleared, spirit weapons were rendered useless in the face of the robot, controlled by the mightiest metalbender on earth, all was good, even for Korra. She had broken up with Asami near the beginning of the project, but, with Kuvira's release, had started a relationship with the Great Uniter, rekindling an old romance with her.

But two things disrupted the peace. The first, Asami discovered that the presence of spirit vines in the mundane realm had infused all humanity with spirit energy, a fact she revealed only to Korra, a fact that belied a greater truth, that they could be controlled by the machine as well! and even spirits. The second, Korra found that the machine had changed her. Raava's power wasn't just available in the avatar state anymore they lay at Korra's fingertips. Fingertips like syringes, dripping with power.

So she spent four years, training in the halls the machine had been created in. She told no one, but slowly, she mastered the art of transferring Raava's energy. She had never, ever, intended to use it to hurt people, but it hadn't been her choice.

One day, as she walked through the spirit world, she came across a dark spirit. Malignant eyes like burning coal seared the souls before it so, naturally, Korra intervened. She was repelled by its hideous stench, akin to the stench of burning bodies, an event Korra had been loathe to witness while training as a young girl, it's writhing tentacles, covered with fur matted with grease and blood as thick as Republic City's frozen bay during winter, and it's monstrous size, larger than the colossus. 

But she fought, and she managed to get close to it, close enough to press two fingers to its ape- like abdomen, close enough to exert her control. She had injected it with Raava's power. And now she tried to control it. But she didn't know what this beast was. This monstrosity was an amalgam, every evil spirit had been sucked together to create this... Thing. It's name was Algol, and its will was far stronger than Korra's.

She was taken, entirely. The entirety of her mind was overwhelmed by Algol. She had opened a conduit between them, and now Algol controlled her body, but more than that. Algol corrupted her form. Her heavenly beauty was transcribed to resemble an evil concoction of a squid, an ape, and a boar. She grew a beak, and tusks to match. She grew bodily, becoming hairier and more muscular. She walked like a gorrila. Her back bristled like a boar's, tentacles grew from her chest. She was a monster.

Algol took her back to republic city. Algol destroyed republic city. Korra had clear memories of murdering Mako as he stood with the Republic City police force. Destroying airships, one of which belonged to he metal clan, where she knew Bolin and Opal were. And finally, she remembered the final showdown.

She dug her way to the underground base and she found who she knew would be there. Asami... and Kuvira. But they didnt know Korra was the monster killing thousands. They just knew she had to be stopped. So Kuvira shot Korra, administering her with a dangerously large amount of spirit energy. The canisters fell to the ground, bereft of their pure, white light, and a struggle for domination ensued.

Korra could feel Kuvira's thoughts, her lovers thoughts. Perhaps that was why she was able to do it, but it didn't matter anymore. Korra attuned herself to Kuvira's thoughts, made her realize that it was Korra, being controlled by Algol. So Kuvira tried to separate Algol from Korra, and she succeeded. 

With a pulse of pure malevolence, Korra was free, and the facility was destroyed. Now, Korra stood at the scene, tears falling from her eyes and staining the dust covered floor, falling into puddles of Asami's blood. Korra could see her, she had been impaled by a shard from the shattered robot. More than a shard, an entire arm. She was dead. Her insides strewn about the floor, her blood staining Korra, her bones shattered and poking out of her skin. She was dead, and it was all Korra's fault. She couldn't even imagine what had happened to Kuvira. She didn't want to.

But, like a gift from the divine, she heard a cough. Thick with blood and pain, but it bespoke life. Struck from her stupor, she rushed to the sound, and dug out Kuvira. She was injured, but alive, and Korra was stunned. Korra was overwhelmed with happiness. She dug her out and carried her into the city, into the light.

 

~~~

Seven months later, Republic City was being rebuilt, the world had mourned, nobody knew it had been Korra. Kuvira was living with Korra, she had been released from the hospital only three months ago, and Korra had been with her every day. Recently however, Kuvira had been displaying troubling signs. Unbidden anger, venom in her voice, and sometimes, Korra swore her eyes flashed red.

One night, Kuvira awoke in the dead of night with a horrid scream. She writhed and frothed at the mouth. Korra sprang up and held her down, hoping the nigt terrors would end. Instead, she opened her eyes, and a baleful gaze of burning coals greeted Korra. 

She was overwhelmed with terror, but just as quickly Kuvira regained control. She sobbed hysterically, and begged Korra to kill her. Algol was inside her, and she couldn't fight anymore. Korra knew she had to... So she did. And crimson red stained the world. The blood, infected by the malignant poison of Algol, splashed into Korra's eyes, blinding her. Searing her final sight forever In her eyes, forcing her to stare at the image of Kuvira, writhing in pain as her love slashed her throat.


End file.
